


Sunrise Service?

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Babs share yet another sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise Service?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Sometime back when it was mostly BC and O with occasional guest stars.

The air was unusually clear and crisp as the pair sat together, watching the eastern sky.

"We see too many of these," Dinah murmured in the ear of her partner, her back to the window sill as the redhead rested against her.

"Normally because you detour half a dozen times before coming home," Babs teased her, hand stroking along a leg in torn fishnets.

"Hey, those police reports were right on my way back here!" Dinah protested, voice light and teasing. 

"Dixon is nowhere near Jackson," Babs pointed out just as the true edge of the sun could be seen on the skyline.

"It is if you use Moore," Dinah retorted, before nibbling on the ear that was so enticingly close.

"Hmm. I'll give you that… long as that bite is more a promise than a tease," Babs purred.

"Are you going to deck me if I carry you? I kinda would love to follow through, right now…." Dinah's tongue lapped at the outer shell of the ear.

"Who needs to go anywhere at this height?" Babs breathed, a challenge and plea in one.

"You, Oracle, oh mistress of mine, are incorrigible."

"Takes one to know one, my beautiful bird."


End file.
